


Would you lie with me?

by pigalle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol (song), Dean confessing with a song, Ficlet, Fluffy Destiel, M/M, Singing!Dean, fluffy ficlet, love confesssion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet in which Dean confesses to Cas. But not in the normal way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you lie with me?

"Hey, Cas, you there?" Dean asked, trying not to let the nervousness sneak out in his voice.

He was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling as he decided he'd do it know. That it was time to "face his demons" as Sam probably would call it. "Take the bulls by the horns", just doing what he should have done ages ago.

"I'm here Dean," came the reply, starling Dean. He hadn't expected Cas to come so soon, so right away.

Cas did his characteristic head-tilt as he looked at Dean, as if he was waiting for him to say something. "Did you want something?"

"Um, I, uh..." Dean didn't really know what to say. He thought he had prepared himself for this, but faced with the situation, he seemed almost frozen.

" _I_ _don't quite know_  
 _How to say_  
 _How I feel_ ," Dean started singing when a sudden wave of inspiration hit him. He sneaked a glance at a puzzled Cas as he continued singing.

" _Those three words_  
 _Are said too much_  
 _They're not enough_ "

Cas still had the puzzled look, and Dean didn't blame him for not understanding. He himself didn't really know what he was doing. Just that he didn't seem to actually be able to say what he wanted with words in a conversation.

" _I need your grace_  
 _To remind me_  
 _To find my own_ "

He looked up at Cas as he sang, just taking in his appearance. Just simply him. He looked back up at the ceiling, half-pausing in nervousness. What if Cas understood what he was doing and flied away because hi wanted nothing with this to do? _Calm down, Dean_ , he thought, and started singing again.

" _All that I am_  
 _All that I ever was_  
 _Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_ "

He looked back at Cas at the "perfect eyes" part, really stared him right in those beautiful eyes of his. Cas expression had changed, and Dean couldn't read it, no matter how hard he tried. And damn he tried.

" _I don't know where_  
 _Confused about how as well_  
 _Just know that these things will never change for us at all_ "

He kept his eyes on Cas, trying to make his feelings come through to the angel. If this didn't work, he wasn't so sure that he would actually dare say it straight to Cas' face. Before he sang the rest, he sat himself up a little, supporting himself on his elbows. This was it, the last part. Just please let it work.

" _If I lay here_  
 _If I just lay here_  
 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ "

He took a deep breath and just waited. Waited for any kind of reaction from Cas. Any at all would go, even if it was bolting from the room. Dean just needed to know if Cas understood.

Something flashed in Cas eyes and he took a step forward, a step towards Dean on the bed. Dean sucked in air and held it in his lungs, nervously waiting for Cas' next move.

In a few quick steps he was beside Dean, laying down with him on the bed. Dean let out a breath in relife. This had to be good. It must mean Cas had understood at least a little of what he'd wanted said.

Then Cas' hand found Dean's in between their bodies. A full out grin appeared on Dean's face, he was so happy. Because Cas must have understood just what Dean meant. From the corner of his eyes he could see an equally happy smile and Cas' lips.

Dean turned his head to Cas and said in a low voice; "Cas."

When Cas turned also his head, Dean leaned in and gave Cas an kiss. A kiss were he showed all his love for the angel on the bed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Destiel fanfic I've finished-written (also the first finished-written fanfic over all), and also one of the first things I've actually finished in one go, without taking pauses on several days or more. I hope you liked it, and may want to read more from me when I have more finished.  
> The title is taken from the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, which is the song Dean sang to Cas.


End file.
